Lyrikk
by Symbelmine
Summary: Él quería regalarle el poema más dulce: solo podía escribirle versos amargos.


Hola :) Aquí mi **primera, primerísima historia** para el fandom de **Thor** *vítores y aplausos al fondo* No sé de que vainas va esto y porque me quedó tan emo, pero me salió de la nada y me agrado mucho. El título está en noruego y significa _Poesía._ Se me ocurrió con los versos de Becquer (que acompañan este fic) y no se me salió de la cabeza hasta escribirlo. No iba a publicarlo, pero me voy a aventar porque la conciencia me acosa.

* * *

><p><em>Thor NO es mío, es propiedad de sí mismo y la mitología nórdica, agenciada para sus propios fines por Marvel y utilizada como excusa para más dinero por Disney<em>

* * *

><p>Me ha herido recatándome en las sombras,<p>

Sellando con un beso su traición

Los brazos me echó al cuello, y por la espalda

Partióme a sangre fría el corazón.

…

Nadie lo sabía. Nadie excepto Thor, pero a Thor esas cosas no le importaban.

Poesía, Loki estaba loco por ella. Cuando tenía memorizados todos los hechizos de su entrenamiento iba a la biblioteca por un libro lleno de versos e historias, preferentemente midgardiano. Las historias del planeta al que sus habitantes llamaban "Tierra" tenía una imaginación que él idolatraba, aunque jamás lo admitiría dado su estado de _dios_ para ellos.

Entre los tomos de la gran biblioteca de Odín había bastantes textos y papiros para alimentar su golosa mente, pero no para saciar su sed de amor platónico; y es que para su mala suerte cada rima y soneto le traía a Thor. Si un verso hablaba del brillo del sol y el oro, él solo podía pensar en los sedosos cabellos del Dios del Trueno, entre las descripciones elegantes del mar azul al amanecer y el color del cielo en un día de verano, la única cosa capaz de equipararlos era el tono y la chispa en los ojos de Thor; y, por si fuera poco, cuando leyó por casualidad las ideas de un joven griego sobre lo que pensaba de su amante, un joven atleta y matemático, y como lo comparaba hábilmente con Ares y sus hazañas, Loki sintió la más estúpida envidia por no haber escrito eso primero, pero meramente dedicado a Thor. Ahí se dio cuenta de que estaba siendo estúpido.

Y es que la poesía era una cosa tan bella que debía ser irreal, y Loki supo entonces que Thor era como su poesía y por ello inalcanzable. Su hermano eran solo batallas, palabras, sonrisas y abrazos que te acorralaban inadecuadamente contra su cuerpo macizo. Thor era demasiado Thor. Demasiado sensual y travieso. Demasiado inmortal. Justo ahí comenzaba el dolor de cabeza de Loki, y es que la inmortalidad de un verso era como la gloria y vida de su hermano, una trayectoria infinita, una pequeña música que vería el nacimiento y el eclipse de miles de estrellas, pero que jamás pertenecería a nadie. ¿Cómo un soneto puede tener dueño? No, el soneto tendrá un creador, una mente que lo lleve al papel, pero pertenecerá al universo en cuanto alguien más lo lea y pasará a ser de todo aquel que encuentre algo bello en él y Thor, vaya que en él había cosas bellas que encontrar.

Lo que Loki no imaginaba era que Thor lo veía de la misma manera, solo que lo hacía desde mucho antes de que conociera la poesía, o la armas, o siquiera el significado de la palabra amor. Para Thor, Loki era el hielo y el fuego. Cada vez que alguien le preguntaba que podía decir de Loki a él se le ocurrían un millón de cosas, tales como el brillo de las lejanas estrellas del firmamento o la hermosura de las gemas esmeralda que se extraían en Jōtunheim. En Thor la poesía era algo así como la magia que llevaba Loki en los dedos, era algo que se sentía antes de estar ahí y se quedaba aunque el eco de los versos ya se hubiera desvanecido en la inmensidad el espacio. Poesía era la música recitada en los salones de su padre cuando los ojos inquietos de su hermano danzaban sobre los dedos ágiles de los músicos para tratar de aprenderlos. No había mejor conjugación de palabras para él que _hermano_ y _mago_ y ningún hechizo le encantaba más que la sonrisa de Loki.

Loki.

Loki.

Loki.

El dios del rayo no terminaba de saber en qué momento se había adueñado de todo en su vida, desde un pedazo de su corazón hasta de una porción de su cama. Sí, porque Thor había vuelto a sus viejas costumbres de niño y vagaba por ahí buscando con quien dormir, así que cuando ninguna damisela le ofrecía compartir su cama él arrastraba a Loki hasta allí para hacerle compañía. Solo con sentir el calor del pequeño cuerpo blanco a su lado podía dormir como un recién nacido.

—No sé porque hago esto —se queja Loki, una noche luego de beber con su hermano y sus amigos hasta casi reventar.

—Porque me amas —responde el dios del trueno, tironeándolo a la cama justo después de ver que se quitaba los zapatos.

Ambos se quedaron extrañamente quietos y callados. No fue como en otras ocasiones, en las cuales llegaban allí después de la media noche y con algunos tragos encima, habían llegado allí sobrios y solo por la envenenada cordura de Thor que insistía en no dejarlo dormir solo porque se sentía menos querido. Loki estaba allí, mirando el techo, y se le ocurrió por primera vez en su vida que no era ese un comportamiento apropiado, que no conocía o había oído hablar de alguien que hiciese el mismo tipo de estupideces, como era el seguirle la corriente a su hermano.

—Sabes que te quiero, verdad, Loki —la voz de Thor sonó extrañamente insegura, pequeña y tímida a comparación del gran vozarrón que utiliza para llamar a los criados y dirigir en la batalla.

—Lo sé —Loki volteó la cara buscando encontrar a su hermano mirando el techo por sobre ellos, como lo hacia él, pero de lleno se vio reflejado en lo profundo del mar, que lo miraba extasiado y ansioso.

Loki no supo bien que hacer, ese color zafiro lo sujetaba al lugar tanto como Mjölnir pudiera hacerlo si Thor se lo hubiera pedido. Se perdió tiempo infinito en ese mar tan cercano, oyendo lo latidos de su corazón como olas fugases que aumentaban con la marea, y su hermano solo se quedó allí, tan perdido como él entre la hierba tierna y sana de la primavera. Era poesía, pero, como parte del poema, ellos no sabían que era así.

Entonces es como en la poesía, por medio de acciones que conllevan a sensaciones, sensaciones que los versos siempre entienden porque están llenos de palabras impronunciables de significados profundos, que Thor alzó la mano hasta tocar la mejilla de su hermano y supo que el mundo se les iba a quebrar en ese segundo. Y se quebró. Todo alrededor de ellos tembló luego de la caricia que heló el cuerpo de Loki para hacerlo renacer desde dentro con un fuego intenso que no llegó a quemar. Se acercaron entonces, movidos por una fuerza más fuerte y atrayente que la gravedad y mucho más suave que las palabras de una madre: el amor. Se acercaron tanto que sus alientos se mezclaron, uno que olía a menta fresca y otro a vino tinto, y la nube resultante de ello pudo bien olerles a gloria en ese momento y mostrarles la disparidad de sus personalidades. Sea como sea que lo hayan interpretado, lo que sucedió después les supo al Valhalla hecho para ellos solos, a la eternidad detenida solo para que ese momento se llevara a cabo. Empezaron despacio, el beso de quien por primera vez prueba labios ajenos y quiere sacarles tanto jugo como a melocotón maduro. Sus labios hicieron contacto una y otra vez con parsimonia, degustando y jugando hasta que las ansias de más hicieron girar la cabeza a Loki y dejar que su hermano vagabundeara con su lengua dentro de su boca. Se quedan allí por horas, o lo que les parecieron horas, que quizá fue solo un minuto de eterna felicidad para ambos.

Cuando volvieron a la realidad, el momento en que sus bocas solo estaban unidas por un delgado hilillo de saliva que va de una lengua a otra, la realidad los golpeó con todo lo que ellos querían olvidar. Las miradas de ambos fueron, en ese momento exacto de encontrarse, unas gracias y una disculpa.

Después de eso llegó el bochorno y Thor se levantó de inmediato, sintiendo su cara arder por la vergüenza y el pecado. Había besado a su hermano. La vida le cayó en los hombros como un chaparrón de agua helada, todas las promesas antiquísimas sobre cuidarlo siempre habían fracasado; no había sabido cuidarlo de él y eso, amigos míos, era la peor derrota para Thor. ¿Cómo de pronto era tan malo algo que se había sentido tan bien?

Salió sin decir mucho, con la culpa agolpada en la garganta.

Loki siguió tumbado en la cama hasta que escuchó la puerta de su cuarto cerrarse unos metros más allá en el pasillo. Tuvo ganas de llamarlo y decirle que estaban en las habitaciones equivocadas, que quién debió haberse ido es él, pero solo se volteó, agarrando con fuerza una almohada y ahogando su llanto en ella. Había olvidado que las poesías no son solo de amor correspondido, o al menos de bonitas coplas sobre un rechazo espantoso, había un lado más funesto del amor y precisamente ese era el que le tocaba padecer. Estaban destinados a no ser, era imposible dar a su amor toda la luz de los días de primavera y entregarlo sin recato por todos esos pasillos que lo habían visto crecer.

Un nudo inmenso, mayor que el de Thor, se instaló en Loki, no dejándolo conciliar el sueño. Estaban rotos. Desde ese día y para siempre ya no eran hermanos, pero tampoco podían aspirar a ser lo que en realidad deseaban. Solo les quedaban las sombras, los tiempos robados y los lugares fuera del alcance del Padre de Todo.

Cuando las lágrimas se le secaron en los ojos ya estaba dormido, un sueño intranquilo lleno de imágenes difusas y de la idea de que se encontraba al otro lado del universo, con el frío corroyéndolo por dentro y tan lejos de Thor que era imposible ser salvado. En cambio su hermano, ahogado aún entre la vigilia y el sueño, con los parpados repletos de salados testimonios de desdicha, inhalaba profundamente todo el aroma de esa habitación que no era suya tratando de encontrar una salida. La lírica de su relación siempre había estado allí, patente y subsecuente, esperando el momento oportuno para emerger, y él ya había dado el primer paso sin pensarlo en absoluto.

Maldijo en voz alta y en susurros cuando ya no le quedó más. No le quedaba alma para nada, le dolían cabeza y corazón. Como tantas otras veces en su vida, deseó tener a su hermano junto a él para que le ayudase a solucionar su problema, irónicamente era él la razón de que por una vez más sintiera que la eternidad era más un castigo que el regalo por ser divinidad.

—**Lyrikk** —dijo como un eco vació en la habitación poblada de tormenta.

Poesía. Poesía triste y sola era la podía ofrecerle a Loki, cuando lo que en verdad esperaba era regalarle en vivo esos versos cargados de rayos crepusculares, lunas mágicas, sonrisas que aleteaban en las bocas y besos que afloraban con mirada. Él quería regalarle el poema más dulce: solo podía escribirle versos amargos.

…

Ni sé tampoco en tan terribles horas

En qué pensaba o qué pasó por mí;

Sólo recuerdo que lloré y maldije,

Y que en aquella noche envejecí.

* * *

><p>A favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearme la teta y salir corriendo.<p>

Agradezco tu favorito, pero aprecio muchísimo tu comentario (:


End file.
